(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to acoustic signal detection and more particularly, to an acoustic sensing countermeasure device and a method of determining a threat direction.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Countermeasures are commonly used to prevent a homing system from finding a submarine or other vessel. Countermeasures typically include acoustic devices deployed by the vessel to project either noise or an interference signal to mask or confuse a torpedo or other projectile or vehicle posing a threat to the vessel. Although existing countermeasures have been successful in countering threats and protecting vessels, the existing countermeasures do not have the capability of sensing and providing directional information of the threat being countered. Knowledge of the direction in which a threat projectile or vehicle is traveling can assist the submarine or vessel in evading the threat.